US2004/0032226 discloses a method and a system for automatic configuration of devices, such as lighting devices. The system comprises a remote unit for receiving information from a lighting device, which information uniquely identifies the lighting device. A central controller of the system is capable of assigning an address to the lighting device. A communication link of the system is intended for transmitting said unique information to the controller. To start said configuration, the central controller puts the lighting devices in a program mode, such that all lighting devices transmit their unique hardware serial numbers at the same time by modulating a light output supplied with the respective serial numbers. The remote unit is directed to a particular lighting device so as to receive the modulated light output from this device. The remote unit transmits the serial number which was supplied with the received modulated light. When the central controller has received the serial number, it associates a system address with this serial number and transmits the system address to the lighting device having said hardware serial number. The lighting device stores the received system address. During normal operation of the system, i.e. not in the configuration mode, the lighting devices, if addressed by their system address, will respond to commands from the central controller.
The remote unit of the prior-art system is not suitable for transmitting commands controlling a particular lighting device during normal operation of the system. If they do not operate in the configuration mode, the lighting devices do not supply an output which is modulated by any information.